


It's Never Over Until...

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Amoral Entrapta, And Boy Does Her Amorality Put In Some Serious Legwork Here, Dark, Dissection, F/F, Gags, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's not a happy ending for anyone except Entrapta. Just be warned., Mutilation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ...until it is. And when it is, itreallyis.Or, Entrapta finally gets something she's wanted for a while.
Relationships: Adora & Entrapta (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	It's Never Over Until...

Friends with Entrapta - friends with Entrapta. Definitely easier said than done. Still. After Beast Island and everything that had gone down  _ there _ … Adora couldn’t help but feel as if it was  _ probably _ on her to at least try and be a bit more … proactive with the woman.

_ Of course, ‘ _ trying’ _ didn’t mean that it was actually going to work _ . Adora thought awkwardly, realizing this just a bit too late, what with having Entrapta actually in front of her and all. “Heeeey....” she gave a small smile, “... I’m here, you know, as a friend - can’t a friend just pop in to say ‘hi’ every now and again?”

“Are we friends, then?” Entrapta asked. “I guess.”

“Yeah, I know… it’s been a bit of a busy time for everyone since that whole Beast Island… stuff.” Adora ran her hands nervously through her hair. “But you heard Bow’s speech. We were friends. We’re friends, right?”

Entrapta shrugged noncommittally. “I did update the data with the fact that you found the first First One’s spaceship and brought it to me. That’s a pretty big multiplier, so I’d have to say yes in the end - you know, from the stats of the thing.”

“Ah, yeah, of course.” Adora stared at the ground. “From the stats.” An awkward silence - at least, awkward for her, she wasn’t sure if Entrapta  _ could _ feel awkwardness - persisted. She really did feel bad and really did want to put their friendship back on… well, at least out of this valley of wary skepticism that was, in some ways, technically her fault.  But how? Entrapta was… well, Entrapta.

“Look, Entrapta,” she started. “If there’s - if there’s something I can do for you, maybe? You know, to help this. I don’t like it being this way between us.”

Entrapta frowned, her hair twirling and untwirling behind her back. “There’s nothing really you can do,” she said bluntly. “I have all the stuff I need at this point.”

“Maybe - maybe I can apologize?”

“Eh, I guess. I don’t really put much stock in apologies.”

That was encouraging. “I - I see. Is there - are you sure there’s  _ really _ nothing I can do? I want to be a friend, Entrapta. I really do. Anything at all.”

Entrapta frowned. “Well. There  _ is _ actually one thing I’ve been real curious about for a long time…”

* * *

Entrapta’s hair curled firm and solid around Adora’s wrists, around her ankles. It cradled her, gently. There was probably no more comfortable way to be carried, Adora thought, even as it kindly laid her across a table. A smaller table stood nearby, filled with things that she could not make out from this angle.

Entrapta herself flit around like a butterfly as she mumbled quietly to herself. Then she abruptly appeared at Adora’s table-side, laying an ungloved hand across her forehead. 

“Hmm. Temperature seems normal. I’ll get a more accurate reading rectally.”

“Whoa, okay, okay,” Adora said, laughing indulgently at the joke. “What are you-”

Entrapta frowned, but only a little, the corners of her lips only just lilting vaguely downwards. “Hush,” she said. “I don't want your voice fudging up my recordings.”

“Right, yeah, sorry, I just- mmmph!” The half-baked apology was abruptly cut off as Entrapta reached with deft fingers, pinching her Adora’s lips between her forefinger and thumb. Adora flushed slightly, but mostly wilted under the woman’s intense reddish-pink stare.

“Shush,” Entrapta repeated. “Honestly, I don’t need all the talking. It’s part of what makes being alone so nice. None of that useless… like, chatter. She snaked some hair across the room, fetching an object of some sort. It wasn’t until the jaws firmly fastened onto Adora's lips in place of Entrapta’s fingers that she realized what it was a - a spring clamp.

Adora mumbled, not particularly preferring the firm and chill metal over Entrapta’s softer, warmer fingers, but it ultimately wasn’t a big deal either way. She quieted then, staring and waiting.

Entrapta’s hair was strong around her wrists and ankles. The stuff had somehow almost hardened, becoming firm like metal wire and holding her spreadeagled out across the metal surface of the table beneath her as Entrapta floated about, staring intensely down on her captive.

“It is honestly better this way,” Entrapta noted, almost absentmindedly, tugging gently on Adora’s lips. She leaned in closer, her face splitting in a a grin that was too  wide for comfort. She dropped herself closer, dragging her fingers almost listlessly over the top of Adora’s red jacket.

Adora reacted to  _ that _ , twisting slightly, but the hair holding her laid out was immovable as stone.

“Don’t do that,” Entrapta warned.

Adora arced her eyebrows.

“I can feel that you know? It’s distracting me. I’m trying to do  _ research _ here.”

Adora grumbled faintly behind her clamped lips. Her eyes widened, however, as she felt more of Entrapta’s innumerable tendrils wriggle their way up to her, sliding inside her jacket, her boots, her pants - slowly, but surely, worming the layers off bit by bit.

She tried to protest, but it was a useless endeavor - the clamp held her lips fast almost effortlessly, not budging an inch. She struggled in Entrapta’s grip, but the only response that earned was the loops around her wrists and ankles pulling wide, stretching her entire frame until she could stretch no more, entirely destroying any leverage she may have had before.

“Mmmmph!” she managed, feeling the first tendrils sliding up inside her pants and shirt. “Mmmmph!”

Entrapta tutted. “I’ve been wanting to do this ever since we first met,” she said calmly. “ _ You _ don’t get to refuse. I mean… the whole transformation thing, I’m sure it has had some pretty noticeable effects on your internal, you know, bits and bobs. But what effect?” She smiled, her eyes sparkling. “I’m going to find out.”

A flash of metal underneath the laboratory overhead light, and a thin metal blade - a scalpel - appeared from nowhere, gripped firmly betwixt Entrapta’s fingers. Adora’s eyes were wide, but she was stretched too far to struggle, and her protests were barely making it out her mouth at all.

“Hush now,” Entrapta warned, a soft tendril winding it’s way smoothly around Adora’s throat.

Then, the sound of cloth being cut, and all of the sudden, crisp, dry, laboratory air assaulted Adora’s bare skin from every direction.

Her cheeks colored red at the sudden exposure, and she whined behind her gag. Only for a second though, her breath hitching as the hair round her throat tightened, cutting short her pleas.

Her fingers twitched as she struggled for the slow breaths.

“Fascinating,” Entrapta murmured.

A warm touch from nowhere on the middle of her stomach nearly made Adora jump out of her skin. She stiffened as the fingers trailed across her up, up her stomach and in between her breasts.

“Yes, yes, of course.” Entrapta’s mutterings were mostly to herself at this point. A notepad and pencil hovered near her, held aloft by more of the endless sea of hair.

A cold damp sensation dragged in a thin line down from between Adora’s collarbones to her belly button. A faint squeaking and the scent of a marker mixing it’s way into the all-consuming odor of the purple sea surrounding her.

“One incision, here to here,” Entrapta dictated, her voice followed closely by a pencil scratching against paper. “She-Ra had many magical powers… self-healing, etc. If any of those remain, this would also be primarily located to observe them."

Adora gathered her breath as deeply as possible through the noose around her throat. “ _ Mmmmmph! _ ” Her fingers and toes twitched violently as she attempted to gesticulate. “ _ Mmmmmmph _ !” Entrapta - Entrapta looked up, her own face impassive as she stared into Adora’s eyes.The noose shifted ever-so-slightly in its hold.

“Heart-rate is elevated,” Entrapta observed academically. She counted softly, under her breath. “One hundred ninety-five per. Interesting.”

Suddenly, the touch was back, and Adora jerked instinctively as it appeared from nowhere beneath her left arm, tracing light as a feather towards her wrist. More marker. Out of the corner of her eye, Adora could see the dotted line bisecting her upper arm.

“It’s for a density test,” Entrapta explained. “You might have supernatural bone strength. You might not. I’ve got ways of finding out.”

The scalpel flashed into Adora’s field of view again, and she whimpered behind her gag, starting violently at a light spritz of chill liquid over her chest and stomach.

“Nice and clean for the first one,” Entrapta murmured. Something popped. And again - as she pulled tightly-fitting latex gloves over her hands. Then the  _ touch _ again, all over her. Adora’s back arched automatically as Entrapta neatly spread the solution around. Her stomach first, accompanied by a questioning prod into her side and a furious scratching on the notepad.

Then her chest, the gloved hands sliding over her breasts with a clinical precision that left nothing to the imagination. Adora’s strangled breath caught in her throat and she madly attempted to force herself to not… feel…  _ gah _ , the hands, they were there and they were everywhere, curt and uncaring and - and Adora could  _ feel _ her nipples hardening of their own accord and they weren’t - she didn’t  _ want _ and -

Entrapta paused. The hands were gone. 

“Hmm. Is it that cool in here?” Entrapta peered off into the distance. “Perhaps. I wonder if this will alter… I should note this.” More scritching, the sharp sound echoing forever.

She shifted in the air, adjusting herself downwards. Her gloved hands pressed themselves against the inside of Adora’s spread thighs, sliding upwards slowly, inexorably. 

“Ah, yes,” Entrapta noted. “It makes sense. Much of the stimulation is doubtless not  _ too _ dissimilar...” A stray finger traveled around the entrance, coming up slightly damp. “A sample is worthwhile,” she added. “I can chemically test it for any irregularities. Later, after we’re done here.”

A sharp, cold edge of metal abruptly pressed into her rightmost nipple. Adora  _ screamed _ into the clamp, physically recoiling into the table beneath her. The poke was… gentle, delicate, lighter than that of the uncaring fingers, and she shivered violently, her eyes beginning to water, as the blade traced it’s way across her chest, paused for a moment, and back again.

“Hmm.” Entrapta seemed noncommittal. She placed one hand on Adora’s chest. “You ought to breathe more deeply. Be still. You’re only agitating yourself. I don’t want it throwing my cut out of alignment. This is why I don't normally use living… well, like I said. It would be a shame to lose the ability to scout out those potential magical powers”

Adora wanted to yell, but couldn’t. The noose around her throat strangled out the last bit of her breath.

“That's better,” Entrapta nodded. "You got it." Adora yelled as best she could this time, tugging futilely. 

The hands were back, the warm, the pressure. All on her collarbones, below her neck, under her arms. Adora could feel wet slipping down her cheeks, down between her legs. Her brow furrowed, she begged from behind securely clamped lips.

The keen edge of metal was back, just beneath her neck. Gently, softly, it traced over the chill, now wet skin. A tremendous shudder went through Adora’s spine.

“Beautiful,” Entrapta crooned, sinking lower, so low her breath was hot on Adora’s cool skin. “Fascinating. A prime subject. I’m honored to be the one with such an opportunity as this.”

The blade tapped between collarbones.

It went down. The razor-edge split the skin like butter, and all that was beneath. Adora screamed, at last shaking the clamp loose, as a hot rocket of pain ripped through every fiber of her being.

She could breathe again, haltingly, the lightning in her nerves shrilling every instant for relief as the blade slide down her stomach, perfectly following the line. Tears flowed as her spine arched in agony.

Her vision blurred, and Entrapta was suddenly  _ there _ , her face filling Adora’s field of view, a wide grin etched across features.

“It’s even more fascinating than I suspected!” she thrilled. “I - oh.” She noticed the clamp having been partially shaken from Adora’s lips. She reached down and took it off.

Adora gasped aloud, choking on hot tears and hotter pain. “P-please, Entrapta!” she stammered. “Don’t - don’t-”

“Don’t what?” Entrapta asked, smiling happily as she pinched Adora’s lips with her fingers. Fingers that were damp, stained red, smelling of copper beneath Adora’s nose. “But it's too late now -it’s already done.” She refastened the clamp with a deft motion, then tapped the stained blade against the tip of Adora’s nose. “But enough time-wasting. I’ve got science to do. Hold still, will you?”


End file.
